Let's be friend
by Jaeyongiee
Summary: Jaehyun sedang kelaparan dan kebetulan bertemu dengan sosok yang menarik perhatiannya. Lalu – "Ayo kita berteman." /Jaehyun x Taeyong / Jaeyong / Oneshoot / Repost dari wattpad. Review?


Itu sudah cukup larut saat Jaehyun sampai di halte bus, terengah-engah kelelahan dengan tubuh membungkuk dan kedua tangan bertopang pada lutut. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga, memeriksa jam tangannya tiap lima belas detik dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena bisa tidak ingat waktu. Suara keras yang berasal dari perutnya menyadarkannya betapa laparnya dia. Jika ia melewatkan bus yang satu ini, Jaehyun yakin dirinya akan lebih dulu mati kelaparan sebelum bus berikutnya datang.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, detak jantungnya kembali berangsur normal. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan langsung naik ke dalam bus yang berhenti tepat di depannya.

Jam-jam sibuk sudah lewat, bagian dalam bus terlihat tak terlalu penuh. Jaehyun memilih satu kursi agak belakang di dekat jendela.

Aku lapar, pikir Jaehyun sambil menutup matanya.

Saat bus berhenti di halte berikutnya, sebuah suara membuatnya membuka mata. Seseorang mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. Laki-laki, mungkin seusianya.

Jaehyun mengubah posisinya sedikit, membiarkan kepalanya bersandar pada kaca jendela bus yang sedikit berembun akibat hujan belum lama tadi. Jalanan malam kota Seoul melintas cepat di matanya.

Suara gemuruh berasal dari perutnya terdengar keras, suara mesin bus bahkan tak cukup untuk menutupinya.

Malu, Jaehyun melipat kedua tangannya bersedekap di sekitar perut. Ingin meringkuk, tapi tempat duduk bus tidak memungkinkan untuk posisi seperti itu untuk tubuh besarnya.

 _Apa dia dengar?_

Jaehyun melirik sosok di sampingnya untuk sekedar memastikan. Tak ada perubahan raut wajah, hanya senyum tipis samar. Dia menggenakan earphone, terlihat sama sekali tak terganggu. Syukurlah.

Setelahnya, bukannya mengalihkan pandang. Jaehyun justru menatap terpaku.

Hanya side profil wajahnya yang terlihat dari sini tapi Jaehyun tahu sosok di sampingnya itu memiliki paras seperti karakter yang keluar dari manga. Hell, apa dia nyata?

 _Artis?_

 _Idol?_

 _Model?_

Rasanya pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu sungguh cocok untuknya.

Apa peduliku? Jaehyun membatin. Pipinya memerah sedikit karena tak bisa dipungkiri ia sedikit terpesona dengan rupa sosok asing itu.

Jaehyun memperat tangannya yang melingkar di perut. Mengalihkan pikiran dengan membayangkan makanan ibunya yang saat ini pasti sudah tertata rapi di meja makan rumahnya, siap untuk ia nikmati. Seandainya ia tak terlalu keasikan di rumah Doyoung tadi.

Waktu berikutnya Jaehyun menutup mata. Kembali menyamankan duduk. Perjalanannya masih lumayan lama. Mungkin dia akan tidur sebentar.

* * *

"Ung...?"

Matanya terpaksa terbuka perlahan saat merasa gunjangan kecil di bahunya. Jaehyun mengusap matanya sebentar, memperhatikan sekitarnya. Yang pertama ia sadari adalah kecepatan bus yang perlahan memelan saat mendekati halte, lalu punggung kecil yang menjauhinya―anak laki-laki yang sama, yang terakhir kali ia ingat masih duduk di sampingnya, kini sudah berdiri menuju pintu bus dengan strap tas di bahu, meninggalkan tempat duduknya―menggantinya dengan sebuah roti daging dan post it kuning menempel di bungkusnya.

Jaehyun mengambil itu.

 **Makan saja :)**

"H-huh?"

Sebuah fakta menghantamnya. _Rupanya dia dengar..._ Jaehyun merasa malu tiba-tiba.

Detik berikutnya, baru sadar jika ia mengenali tempat ini. Halte itu adalah tempat tujuan Jaehyun, ia memang harus turun di sini. Cepat-cepat ia membawa barang-barangnya, tak lupa dengan roti dagingnya, menuju ke depan untuk segera turun. Sekaligus mengejar anak laki-laki tadi.

Beruntung, dia belum pergi terlalu jauh. Hanya dengan sedikit berlari ia sudah ada beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Mau mendekat, tapi tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa nanti.

Jadi...

Jaehyun memilih mengikutinya langkahnya diam-diam di belakang.

 _Apa yang dilakukannya?_

 _Huh? Kenapa dia tersenyum sendiri? Apa yang lucu?_

 _Apa yang sedang ia dengarkan? Lagu balad? Pop? Rock? Trot?_

 _Apa itu kebiasaannya berjalan sambil menari-nari kecil?_

Jaehyun sama sekali tidak sadar sudah berapa lama menguntit sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Tak sadar juga jika ini bukan arah menuju rumahnya lagi. Ia terlalu sibuk memperhatikan setiap tingkah kecil dari sosok asing yang sedang ia ikuti. Terkekeh beberapa kali tiap melihat tingkah cerobohnya yang bisa kehilangan keseimbangan tanpa alasan, kaget, sebelum kembali larut dalam dunianya sendiri lagi.

Kaki-kaki itu sesekali melompat, tersenyum sambil bergumam tanpa suara―mungkin lirik lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan. Terus berjalan ke depan tanpa menengok. Jaehyun sampai bertanya-tanya apa ia sadar jika kini sedang diikuti?

Lalu kenapa Jaehyun jadi mengikutinya begini? Dia bukan stalker.

Oh, benar.

Roti daging!

Jaehyun berniat untuk berterimakasih. Hampir saja melupakannya.

Tanpa banyak berfikir, Jaehyun mendekat tanpa sadar berkata cukup keras, "Permisi!"

Sosok itu mendengarnya, terlihat dari kepalanya yang menengok ke arah belakang. Dia untuk sedetik terlihat bingung karena merasa seseorang seperti berteriak padanya, tapi setelah melihat wajah Jaehyun, dia langsung tersenyum―berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badan sepenuhnya menunggu Jaehyun yang sedang berlari kecil sampai di hadapannya.

Jaehyun ingin berkata banyak hal, bertanya banyak hal, tapi mulutnya sulit sekali bergerak. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menunjukkan roti daging di tangannya lalu berkata, " Um... terimakasih." Merasa malu tanpa sebab dipandangi mata hitam gelap, bulat, yang berbinar-binar. "Untuk rotinya..."

Senyum lebih lebar Jaehyun dapatkan. Juga anggukan.

Sosok itu kembali berbalik, untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dan Jaehyun secara otomatis ikut berjalan di sisinya. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang.

"Um... apa yang sedang kau dengarkan?"

Dia berkedip, memandang bingung tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Jaehyun tertawa canggung, mengusap tengkuknya, "Um... kau terlihat begitu menikmati lagunya."

Sosok itu tak menjawab, Jaehyun masih menunggu.

Setelah tak mendapat jawaban beberapa menit kemudian, Jaehyun baru merasa tidak enak. Apa ia terlalu lancang dengan bertanya seperti itu? Mereka baru bertemu barusan... "Ma-maaf, aku hanya penasaran."

Namun hal yang didapatnya justru di luar dugaan. Sosok itu malah menarik pergelangan tangannya menuju salah satu tempat duduk yang tersedia tak jauh dari sana. Lalu menawarkan sebelah earphonenya untuk dipakai Jaehyun. Dengan kikuk Jaehyun menerimanya. Memakainya di telinga kanan, lalu mendengar sebuah lagu familiar.

 **The Chainsmoker ft Halsey - Closer 🎶🎵**

"Aku suka lagu ini juga!" Jaehyun berkata terlalu bersemangat. Merasa malu sendiri lagi saat menyadari senyum geli di wajah orang di sampingnya. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak lebih cepat. "Maaf..."

Ada begitu banyak hal yang ingin Jaehyun tanyakan, namun kemudian dia sadar. Jika mereka sama-sama orang asing.

Jadi yang ia lakukan adalah menutup mulut, menikmati lagunya dengan tenang.

Setidaknya sampai suara perut kelaparan terdengar nyaring.

Itu bukan suara perutnya―

Jaeyun berkedip.

Lalu sadar.

"Astaga! Hahaha." Jaehyun tertawa, keras, "Rupanya kau lapar juga."

Wajah sosok itu memerah, mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tenggelam di balik lengan jaket.

Cute, Jaehyun pikir. Terkekeh.

Ia mengambil roti daging yang terlupakan, membaginya menjadi dua dan memberikan satu bagian pada orang yang memberikan roti itu padanya. Ini aneh sekali! Bukan begitu? Jarak mereka tak cukup jauh, karena saat ini mereka sedang berbagi earphone. Tapi Jaehyun tak keberatan. Ia tersenyum hingga dimpelnya terlihat, makan dengan senang hati sambil ditemani lagu yang masih terputar.

Setelah habis, barulah ia berani membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku Jaehyun," mulainya gugup, melepaskan earphone. Tangannya terulur, tersenyum ramah, "Jung Jaehyun."

Sosok itu menyambut uluran tangan Jaehyun, menjabatnya, memegangnya erat. Mata Jaehyun tak beralih dari bibirnya.

"Ong," kata anak itu. "Ong. Te ee ong. Ee Te ee ong." Ekspresi wajahnya aneh, bahkan terlihat takut, ia menatap lekat wajah Jaehyun untuk melihat reaksinya. Mencoba berkata lagi, alisnya menyerhit saat ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara susah payah. "E-ee T-te-ong."

 _Tae Yong._

 _Lee Taeyong._

Sekarang Jaehyun tahu kenapa Taeyong―sosok yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu―selalu memjawab pertanyaannya hanya dengan senyum dan anggukan.

* * *

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Jaehyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan kantuk di malam hari. Mencoba tetap membuka matanya, menghabiskan sepanjang malam dengan mata terpaku pada layar laptop, memperlajari hal yang ingin ia kuasai ini secepat dan seefektif mungkin.

Seminggu kemudian, ketika ia tidak sengaja melihat Taeyong di bus lagi, Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan sambil menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya. Taeyong terlihat terkejut pada awalnya, karena sudah seminggu ia sudah tidak pernah melihat Jaehyun, berfikir jika Jaehyun sudah lupa dan tak mengenalnya lagi. Apa lagi jika bukan karena kekurangannya yang pemuda itu ketahui seminggu lalu.

Padahal sebenarnya, Jaehyun sengaja menghindari Taeyong tiap kali tak sengaja melihat Taeyong di jalan―atau mencoba menyembunyikan dirinya bagaimanapun caranya karena merasa belum siap.

Hari ini berbeda.

Jaehyun mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menarik tangannya keluar dari saku.

Jarinya menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri

 _Aku―_

Mata Taeyong melebar.

 _―Jung Jaehyun_

Jaehyun berharap jika ia melakukannya dengan benar.

Tangannya berhenti di udara, mencoba mengingat gerakan berikutnya yang gagal ia ingat. Semua hal yang telah ia pelajari, yang telah ia latih seakan hilang begitu saja terhapus dari memori otaknya. Darahnya terasa mengumpul di pipinya karena Taeyong tak berkedip menatapnya. Menunggu apa yang akan Jaehyun lakukan berikutnya.

Jaehyun mendesah, mengacak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Terlihat sangat gugup.

Taeyong tertawa. Menggerakkan tangannya sendiri.

 _Aku Lee Taeyong―_

Jaehyun memutar otaknya mencoba menafsirkan beberapa gerakan tanda yang dibuat Taeyong. Ini…

 _―Senang kenalan denganmu, Jaehyun._

Jaehyun tersenyum, senang bisa mengerti maksud itu. Mengulangi gerakan yang sama pada Taeyong sebagai balasan. Jantungnya berdetak keras sekali saat memberikan isyarat melalui gerakan berikutnya, yang tiba-tiba saja bisa ingat dengan baik―sebaik ia mengingat huruf alfabet.

 _Kamu manis, hyung―_

 _―Ayo berteman._

Taeyong tertegun menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Err... aku kira ini tidak akan berhasil, hyung. Jadi akan kukatakan saja." Jaehyun menegakkan tubuhnya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ayo kita berteman, Taeyong-hyung."

Jaehyun sama sekali tak menbencinya karena kekurangannya, justru mengajaknya berteman. Bahkan sampai mempelajari bahasa isyarat untuknya!

Taeyong tertawa bahagia. Pipinya merah saat ia mengangguk. Membisikkan sebuah 'terimakasih' hanya dengan gerakan bibir tanpa suara.

Jaehyun tersenyum malu, tapi senang. Berjanji dalam hati akan belajar bahasa isyarat lebih giat mulai dari sekarang. Karena ia akan membutuhkannya untuk mengenal Taeyong, _lebih jauh lagi_.

* * *

END


End file.
